characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed
Speed Speed is the rate at which someone or something is able to move or operate. Speed is seperated into the following categories: Attack Speed The speed at which an attack moves. For example, X character is hypersonic, but he can do an attack that is a natural beam of light, the speed for the attack is different from the speed of the user, hence the attack would be lightspeed even if its user isn't. Combat Speed The speed at which a character can fight. This does not relate in any way to travel speed, for example, Steven Universe in travel speed is only subsonic, however, he's sub-relativistic+ in combat speed. Reaction Speed Reaction speed is the speed at which a character can react to an event or action. This usually only grants a short movement upon reaction, whereas several movements at the same speed switch it to combat speed. For example, characters from Avatar the Last Airbender can react to lightning attacks. Note: Aim dodging does not count as that's awareness of where an attack is coming from. Reaction speed is reacting to an attack that you don't know is going to happen, or at a very close range. The reaction speed of a character also tends to be higher than its movement speed. Travel Speed The speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through similar means that do not involve flight or teleportation. Flight Speed The speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance, like going from the earth to the sun for example. It is generally assumed that the characters' regular reaction or combat speeds are roughly equivalent to their flight speeds, unless this is clearly contradicted. Conversion You can use this calculator to convert from one speed unit to another. Levels of Speed *'Immobile' (Incapable of movement; N/A speed. Meaning: Applies to all non-living apparatuses, appliances, constructs, contraptions, devices, doohickeys, equipments, gadgets, gears, gizmos, hardwares, implements, instruments, items, machines, objects, tackles, technologies, tools, utensils, and weapons only if they have no function/ability to move) *'Speed of a Snail' (0.001-0.0064 m/s) *'Below Average Human' (0.0064-1.388 m/s) *'Normal Human' (1.388-3.71 m/s) *'Athletic Human' (3.71-7.7 m/s) *'Peak Human' (7.7-12.517 m/s) *'Enhanced Human '(12.517-23.41 m/s) *'Superhuman' (23.41-34.3 m/s) *'Subsonic (Faster than the Eye)' (Mach 0.1-0.45) (34.3-154.35 m/s) or (76.7269-345.271 mph) *'Subsonic+' (Mach 0.45-0.8) (154.35-274.4 m/s) *'Transonic' (Mach 0.8-1.05) (274.4-360.15 m/s) *'Transonic+' (Mach 1.05-1.3) *'Supersonic' (Mach 1.3-3.15) *'Supersonic+' (Mach 3.15-5) *'Hypersonic' (Mach 5-7.5) *'Hypersonic+' (Mach 7.5-10) *'High Hypersonic' (Mach 10-17.5) *'High Hypersonic+' (Mach 17.5-25) *'Massively Hypersonic' (Mach 25-4382.65) *'Massively Hypersonic+' (Mach 4382.65-8740.3) *'Sub-Relativistic' (1%-4.6% SoL) *'Sub-Relativistic+' (4.6%-10% SoL) *'Relativistic' (10%-55% SoL) *'Relativistic+' (55%-100% SoL) *'Speed of Light '(SoL) *'FTL' (x1-10 Speed of Light) (x1-10 SoL) *'FTL+' (x10-100 Speed of Light) (x10-100 SoL) *'Massively FTL' (x100-1000 Speed of Light) (x100-1000 SoL) *'Massively FTL+' (x1000+ Speed of Light) (x1000+ SoL) Infinite Speed (Able to move indefinitely and/or infinitely while time literally stands still, where time is meaningless/does not exist, or to be able to move anywhere instantly. Certain methods such as Teleportation, for example, does not count.) Immeasurable (Movement beyond timelines, movement between timelines, and movement beyond linear time itself. This is why the speed cannot be measured. Given that S = D/T, if T or D is undefined, the speed formula cannot be applied. This is the same reason why moving between or beyond multiple temporal dimensions may also grant immeasurable speed) Irrelevant (Characters who are conceptually beyond and qualitatively superior to all forms of Space-Time themselves and/or the concept of dimensions in general. This also includes characters who are capable of existing in a plane where the concept of Speed (Distance & Time) itself has no relevance to them. Only applies to Tier 1-A.) 'Other' Ubiquitous (Omnipresence to a lesser extent. Meaning the omnipresence is restricted only a certain scale rather than encompassing everything) True Omnipresence (This is technically and specifically a state of being, rather than a type of speed, but has consequences for combat similar to that of a speed statistic; to be present everywhere at once, this includes being able to exist throughout Space-Time, exist in any form of consciousness (e.g. Mind), and all other types of realms imaginable. For practical comparisons, each case requires more detailed consideration.) 'Notes' Note 1: The speed tiers used have intersecting limits, and this may be confusing to some members. The divisions are made based on Exclusive Form grouping, in which the true lower limit is the given lower limit and the true upper limit is just short of the given upper limit. Examples: 1) Mach 10 is High Hypersonic, not Hypersonic+. 2) Mach 5 is Hypersonic, not Supersonic+. Note 2: Kindly note that MFTL+ is a very broad category which starts at 1000x Speed of Light (SoL) up to infinity. As such, MFTL+ characters need not be even remotely on a similar level of speed. In fact, the difference may be as great as the magnitude of the difference between MFTL and regular human level. In conclusion, one MFTL+ character can speed blitz another MFTL+ character, and assuming otherwise without a logical reason is fallacious. Note 3: While Omnipresence is, strictly speaking, not speed '''but '''a state of being. It is listed as a speed statistic due to behaving in combat similarly to how normal speed would. Ubiquitous speed is used as "nigh-omnipresent", for example, a being that is omnipresent within 3-D space would be Ubiquitous. The reason Ubiquitous is used is that it's a synonym of omnipresence but its definition is far broader. As "everywhere" could apply to things like 3D space. Due to this, a character that is Ubiquitous(omnipresent within a certain space) is not necessarily swifter than all non-omnipresent beings. In addition, if a certain character is omnipresent on a universal scale, it is not a relevant advantage during a match-up against a character that can destroy universes. A being that is not only omnipresent throughout space, but also time, would also be able to react to every attack from a being with normal speed before the opponent would even begin to throw the attack. This is the case because such a being would be able to exist throughout all of time itself by experiencing both the past, present and future simultaneously at once while not being bound to the normal flow of time. Omnipresence must be specified in conjunction with the scale. Because omnipresence within a single 3+1-D universe (aka a regular 4-D space-time continuum) does not mean anything to regular life forms in higher dimensions of time and space (which might be larger and more complex than this universe). Note 4: Being able to move into a timeless void can either be unquantifiable or depends on context. It will always grant Infinite '''speed if the void is a legitimate timeless void however. '''Note 5: Characters that are able to move backwards and forwards through time simultaneously by movement alone qualify for immeasurable speed. However, due to general inconsistencies, and the fact that several fictions grant this ability to any character able to move FTL, they may be assigned an additional, independent, speed rating for the ability. This should preferably be evaluated on a case-by-case basis. The difference between infinite and immeasurable is that the former can go everywhere via movement speed alone instantly, whereas the latter can move everywhere and everywhen with their movement speed simultaneously. Category:Mandatory